


Harry Potter and the Philosophers Stone - if parents survived

by SassyPenguin



Series: Harry Potter - If Parents survived [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2018-11-16 12:05:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11252838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyPenguin/pseuds/SassyPenguin
Summary: This is how I think the first book would have gone if Harry's parents had survived the attack in Godric's hollow. I've also posted this on FanFiction.net





	1. Chapter One

James Potter sat on the comfortable sofa, he smiled happily. A gurgling joy filled laugh rang easily through the room. James chuckled, making more bubbles float from his wand. His one year son sat by his feet trying to catch them.  
POP!  
Little Harry giggled and clapped his hands at the noise.  
“My boys” Lily Potter’s voice floated from the doorway. James turned to see his auburn haired wife leaning against the wall. A fond smile on her face,  
“I love you” James said with a goofy smile,  
“I love you too” Lily responded, “And you!”  
Lily pointed at Harry who giggled and held up his hands. Lily stepped forward and scooped Harry into her arms. She gave James a kiss on the cheek,  
“Time for bed for the little monster” She teased and tickled Harry’s stomach. Which launched another burst of giggles.  
“I’ll come up soon love” James called to Lily’s retreating back. Their son’s laughter going with her. James flumped back against the cushions, filled with peace and happiness. It felt strange to him that with the war rampaging around them, that his little family could still have these moments. Even if his friends weren’t with him.  
CREAK.  
Yet all happy moments must come to an end.  
James immediately leapt to his feet and swore since he didn’t have his wand. Without thinking James ran from the room.  
A dark figure stood behind the doorway. James patted his pockets again and came up empty.  
“LILY! IT’S HIM! TAKE HARRY AND RUN! I’LL HOLD HIM OFF” James yelled up the stairs. He had no idea if Lily heard or not.  
Slowly he turned round. The front door clicked and standing there, surrounded by darkness was the one person he hoped never to see again.  
Please be safe. James thought, hoping with all his heart that his family would be safe.  
Voldemort muttered the fatal words and James Potter fell like a marionette’s strings that had been cut.

Upon getting up stairs and hearing her husbands words Lily immediately placed Harry into his crib.  
She quickly made a very makeshift barrier against the door in the full knowledge it wouldn’t slow Voldemort down but she had to do something  
Pushing aside her despair that her true love had gone, she turned to the baby that was standing up in his little cot. Lily bent down beside him and looked into the eyes that so resembled her own.  
“Momma loves you Harry, dada loves you. Never forget that darling. You are so brave, so very brave. I wish I could be the one to tell you about Hogwarts but I don’t think I will be. Be brave for me darling” and with that she pressed a kiss to Harry’s forehead just as the door opened and the makeshift barrier tumbled down.  
Voldemort’s cloaked figure stepped into the room.  
“Stand aside” Voldemort’s voice rang high and cold. Lily placed herself between Harry and the wand that had claimed so many lives. She swallowed and summoned all of her Gryffindor bravery. She wouldn’t let this man kill her son.  
“Take my life and go. I don’t care what happens to me, just don’t kill Harry,” she said, standing protectively in front of the infant.  
“Move aside” hissed the high, cold, cruel voice from under the hood. But Lily didn’t move, a flash of light later and Lily fell to the ground. Voldemort turned his wand to Harry.


	2. Chapter Two

Half an hour later Lily stirred on the floor. Her entire body ached, her memories slowly returned. With a gasp Lily’s eyes flew open.  
Voldemort!  
what had happened?  
Harry?!  
Lily scrambled to her feet and almost wept with relief when she spotted her baby standing up again, clutching the bars with his chubby fingers.  
A sudden breeze made her turn round, the entire room looked like a bomb sight.  
In the wall was a huge hole, how long had I been out? Lily wondered to herself. It was still dark. She stepped closer but still could see no sign of Voldemort.  
With a jolt she realised something, Peter!  
Peter bloody Pettigrew was the traitor! And she had suspected poor Remus. No, there were time for these thoughts later. Lily returned to Harry and scooped Harry into her arms, a slash on his forehead.  
“Hey there Harry, don’t worry. I’m still here, m’still here. James!” she shrieked, nearly setting Harry off. She winced just as the Potter family cat sauntered inside, looking absolutely fine but with a squashed face.  
Lily chuckled,  
“Don’t worry Crookshanks you’ll get your dinner” as the Cat meowed pitifully.  
Harry’s cry broke the still silence,  
“Oh yeah James!” Lily cried and began rocking Harry in her arms and she stumbled downstairs. She gasped as she saw his eagle spread from on the ground.  
Her heart nearly broke, tears began streaming unbidden from her eyes. Lily sat on the bottom step and pressed her fingers to his neck.  
Hope fluttered in her heart.  
A pulse.  
A faint, almost unnoticeable unless you knew what to look for but there it was.  
A pulse. 

Afterwards Lily would claim she had no idea how she got Harry, James, Crookshanks and herself to St Mungos but she did.  
Upon arrival the three were separated and taken to different healers.

Lily had been fully examined by the healers and by the time dawn broke she was taken to a private ward where she could rest. But Lily didn’t want to rest. She just lay there against the pillows thinking about everything that had happened, she wanted to see her family. To know what had happened to James.  
At some point Lily fell asleep.  
Only to wake up at the sound of a door opening. Knowing she’d never be able to sleep Lily resigned herself to hours of sheer tedium broken only by worrying.  
After a while, a Healer walked up to her and informed her that James was going to be alright and that the curse just missed his heart, but they were doing all they could. Relieved Lily thanked her and lay back down on her bed. Harry lay, now asleep, in a crib next to her. Since he had fallen asleep she started to write out two letters one to Sirius and one to Remus explaining what had happened and where they all were. She waited for a healer to give her the all clear then she left briefly to go to the post office in Hogsmede to find owls to deliver the messages.  
Then went back to the hospital where a helpful healer brought the crib for Harry into James’ room  
“Is it true, what everyone saying” he asked, fixing her with a strange look.  
Lily looked confused so he added   
“That He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is gone and that Harry is responsible for it?” it was clear he had been wanting to ask this for a while.  
Lily sighed and thought to herself that she should probably get used to this sort of thing and replied  
“I’m not sure I was unconscious at the time but I think so,” she said sleepily, the man stared at Harry and Lily with awe plain on his face then he rushed excitedly out of the room.   
“Oh Wormtail what have you gotten us into” she murmured to herself and flumped exhausted into a chair. Gazing at her husbands prone form. Deciding that maybe she could get a little sleep, her eyes began to droop closed. She heard the sounds of two pairs of feet running and voices arguing loudly and all thoughts of sleep ran from her head as the door banged open and Sirius Black and Remus Lupin came skidding into the room.  
“YOU TRAITOR! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!” Demanded Remus, Lily was surprised at the look of sheer loathing on Remus’ face. Sirius was staring at the motionless form of James, Remus moved in front of him, blocking Sirius’ view to his best friend.  
“Remus! Listen to me. I wasn’t the secret keeper” Sirius said quickly,   
“It’s true” Piped up Lily, watching the two men who had apparently not realised she was awake. Remus frowned, an odd expression on his face  
“What” he said,  
“We um..... we switched at the last minute to Peter” Lily admitted, Remus was staring at her  
“Why?” He croaked,  
“I thought it was the perfect bluff” Sirius said gently and walked over to James’ hospital bed, he sank into a chair, suddenly looking exhausted.  
“I.... I thought Voldemort would never use a weak, talentless thing like Peter. I knew I’d be the first person Voldemort would suspect and come after me” Whilst Sirius spoke, Remus’ eyes never left Sirius.  
“Lily. I’m sorry” Sirius said glancing at her, she smiled warmly  
“It’s alright Sirius. I don’t blame you, James doesn’t blame you either. Your like a brother to him. It’s amazing we both came out of this alive” Lily said looking at the two men. Remus was still staring at Sirius.  
“Why didn’t you tell me that you switched?” Remus asked, Sirius squirmed  
“Unless... you thought I was the spy?”  
“Again, I’m sorry Moons” Sirius said,  
“I’m sorry too Remus. I never really believed that you were, but....” she bit her lip. “You kept disappearing and well.....” she trailed off. Remus sighed,  
“It seems I have stuff to answer for too. I was with the Were-wolves, Dumbledore asked me to spy to them for him. I didn’t want to tell you as I knew you’d never let me go” Remus said,  
“What?!” Sirius exclaimed, his voice sharp  
“And with good reason!” Lily exclaimed, her sharp eyes scanning the other man. He did seem thinner than usual, a fresh cut on his cheek.  
“I’m fine” Said Remus, a little too quickly. Lily sighed.  
“Can you forgive me Remus? For thinking you were the spy?” asked Sirius, turning to look at Remus. Remus stared for a long moment, just staring into Sirius’ grey eyes as if searching for something. Then his lips twitched into a smile,  
“Certainly Padfoot old friend, can you in turn forgive me for thinking you were the spy?” Asked Remus, Sirius grinned  
“You have mortally wounded me my love! This can never be forgotten” exclaimed Sirius dramatically and pressing a hand over his heart. A wide grin on his face. Remus and Lily chuckled  
“Oh dear” Muttered Remus dryly,  
“You aren’t very good at this are you Moonpie? Your supposed to say, Padfoot how can I ever live without you? Tell me how I can make my way back into your heart?” Sirius asked,  
“Oops” Remus replied dryly, Sirius pouted again,  
“Remus. I’m sorry I thought you were the spy. Can you forgive me?” Asked Lily, interrupting quickly. Remus nodded  
“Of course” He smiled, Lily smiled back and then turned to her husband. She took his pale hand and rubbed her thumb over it. She desperately wished he’d open his eyes.  
“....kill....” Lily looked back up, broken out of her daydreaming to see Remus and Sirius standing up and shrugging into jackets.  
“Where are you two going?” Demanded Lily, the two men paused then glanced at each other  
“We’re going to find the rat” Stated Sirius,  
“And what are you going to do with him?” Asked Lily  
“Kill him” Sirius said,  
“You two Remus?” Asked Lily, he nodded and rolled up the sleeves of his jumper.  
“No don’t” she said standing up. The two men turned around and looked at her with incredulous expressions on their faces.  
“Why?” Sirius said sharply  
“Because he’s not worth it. James wouldn’t have wanted him dead! Besides, what Harry is going to think when he’s old enough to understand when he finds out you both went to Azkaban over Peter?” Lily explained, wondering if she went too far with bringing Harry in to the argument.  
“She’s right Sirius” Remus said placing a hand on Sirius’ shoulder,  
Sirius sighed with the air of a defeated man and Remus just mumbled   
“I suppose at the moment you’re the only one with the right to decide but think about what he did!”  
“I did” she said “and I’d rather he went to Azkaban once we tell the Minister what happened. He’ll go and find him” Lily added. Sirius seemed cheered up by that thought. Lily finally fell in to an uneasy sleep to the men’s’ conversation.  
She came round briefly at the sound of the ministers’ voice saying  
“Mr Black what happened?” then she came round fully as he was finishing off the story  
“Ah Mrs Potter I see your awake, I’ve come to tell you that a search has begun for the traitor Peter Pettigrew. Is there anything you can tell me that might help with the search?” asked the minister. The three of them exchanged glances, wondering whether to mention that he was an animagus but Sirius said  
“No minister I can’t think of anything”   
“Nor can I” Remus and Lily both said at the same time. They weren’t sure if the minister believed them, but she didn’t press the matter, so they quickly changed the subject.


	3. Chapter Three

A month later Harry and Lily were both living in a little house in Devon, they both went to visit James every day typically accompanied by either Remus, Sirius or both. On that particular day they were both with Lily and Harry. Lily was stroking James’ face to keep hair out and generally telling him about what was going on when Harry said his first word  
“Dada” Harry gurgled,  
“What! No Prongslet! Your supposed to say Padfoot” Sirius moaned, he sat perched on the edge of the bed, mock-glaring at the squirming infant,  
“Sirius!” Lily scolded, Remus chuckled at his friends expression, though both could tell he was happy. All three were so caught up in Harry that they failed to notice James opening his eyes.  
“I always knew he liked me best.” James croaked, his voice hoarse after going so long without using it. Lily turned to him   
“PRONGS!” Sirius yelled,  
“Don’t you ever scare me like that again James Potter” Lily cried fiercely, hitting him on the shoulder. then she hugged him tightly, he looked a bit bewildered but hugged her back just as passionately.  
“What brought this on, where’s’ Voldemort, what happened to worm tail?” James asked after he was released.  
“I thought... I thought that you.... you were dead” Lily said staring at her hands, James caught it in one of his and squeezed it gently.  
“Harry defeated Voldemort Prongs” Remus interjected when it became clear Lily wasn’t speaking. She jumped,  
“Peter Pettigrew” She spat, James was surprised by the venom in her tone. “Well, we have no idea” at the last one she looked at Sirius who was likely to get very annoyed whenever Peters’ name was mentioned but fortunately it looked like his irritation at not being allowed to do anything was curbed by the fact that his friend was awake.  
“Don’t worry Lily I’m not going anywhere” and he kissed her lightly on the cheek.  
“Oi! I’m your bloody brother! Don’t I get a hello?!” Sirius cried mock pouting, James chuckled  
“I’m his wife!” Lily exclaimed,  
“Bros before...”  
“Don’t you finished that sentence Sirius Orion Black” Lily threatened. As the two descended into bickering, James grinned.  
He was alive, his family were alive.  
All was well.  
Remus had taken Harry out of his crib and sat him on his lap,  
“Dada!” Harry cried reaching out his father. Remus glanced at James who nodded so Remus set the squirming infant onto the edge of the bed. He immediately crawled onto James’ stomach. Who groaned and Remus chuckled, Harry didn’t understand and carried on crawling up his body and plonked his body on James’ chest.  
“How long have I been asleep Moony?” James asked, Remus sighed  
“A month” Remus admitted, James gasped,  
“I’m sorry Moony. I.... I can’t believe” James said balling his hand into a fist in frustration, the other Harry was playing with.  
Remus rubbed his scarred face with his hands. The two marauders deep in thought over the lost marauder, the silence only broken by Lily’s and Sirius’ bickering and Harry mumbling.

It was a month before James given the clear by the hospital and was allowed to go home. It was a couple of weeks before their lives returned to any form of normal. James retook his job at the auror office along with Sirius. Lily however stayed at home with Harry.


	4. Chapter Four

A/N Since I began writing this fic, I've started shipping Wolfstar. Throughout this story assume that Remus and Sirius are together. If you aren't comfortable with the idea for whatever reason, then at least you know. Either way, I haven't included anything more intimate than hand holding.

Four years later:  
Life carried on for Potter’s. Time passed and Harry grew was no longer a baby but a child. The little house had barely changed except to turn the basement into a potions lab for Lily.  
One sunny morning two men appeared with an ear-splitting crack, holding hands, which broke the peaceful atmosphere. No one was awake otherwise.  
Sirius grinned at Remus who shook his head fondly. Sirius opened the door with a wordless tap of his wand and entered the living room. Sirius barely looked at the mix matched sofa, arm chair and the self cleaning pots and pans in the kitchen. Remus closed the door behind him and followed silently as Sirius bound up the stairs like an over excited puppy.  
“I’ll wake James and Lily, you get Harry” Sirius said with a grin. Remus nodded and grinned back. Sirius waited until Remus had his hand hovering over the door. Sirius mouthed a countdown and the two burst into the respective rooms.  
Sirius transformed into a dog and observed the heavily asleep couple, James’ soft, familiar snores filling the room.  
Padfoot leapt onto the bed and quickly their squeals and yells of shock mingled with Harry’s. James and Lily sat up, rubbing their eyes.  
“What the?” James asked, then glared.  
“James! Control your friend” Lily muttered and flumped back down against the pillows,  
“Love to but only Remus.... HEY!” James yelled as Sirius clamoured off of the bed and snatched James’ glasses from the bedside table. Holding one end in his mouth,  
James glared.  
“Give. It. Here” James ordered, Sirius shook his furry head. “Give them to me or I won’t let you come with us”  
Sirius dog pouted,  
“Don’t give me that look, we both know it hasn’t worked since fifth year. Now hand them over” Sirius didn’t move, merely wagged his tail excitedly.  
“DADDY!” Harry yelled as he tumbled into the room. Sirius turned and taking the moment. A shirtless James fell out of bed and snatched his now soggy glasses from Sirius’ mouth.  
“Yuck Sirius this is disgusting!” James moaned and slipped them on, Sirius was nuzzling Harry.  
Remus sauntered in, still laughing.  
“Remus, please use your magical Moony powers to control your boyfriend” Asked James. Padfoot stopped nuzzling Harry and growled in James’ direction. James glared back, got off of the bed. Remus sighed and stepped forward  
“If you two are going to get into an animagus related fight, perhaps do it outside where nothing can be broken” Suggested Remus. Lily threw him a grateful look.

An hour and two broken vases later and the group of five were all ready to go. James held Harry in his arms and apparated with him to the beach. Remus and Sirius held hands. Lily tapped the bags and stuff with her wand. Then apparated.  
The group all met up on the beach. Harry was having great fun chasing Padfoot on the sand, throwing balls into the water for him to dive in and grab. Only to emerge a moment later dripping wet, with the slobbery ball in his mouth. He padded over and stopped beside Harry who giggled,  
“Padfoot” Said Harry happily, he nuzzled his face with his furry one. Then shook, Harry burst into delighted giggles.  
“Silly Padfoot” Harry said still grinning. Padfoot licked his cheek then took a few steps back, moving into a playful pose. Harry happened to look up then and saw a very bored looking red head a few feet away, who was around his age. The tips of his ears tinged bright red when he was caught looking.  
“Hello” Greeted Harry,  
“Hello” replied the boy, looking down at his shoes.  
“Do you want to help me build a sand castle?” Offered Harry, holding up the bucket and spade he’d brought with them. The boy frowned  
“It’s alright” he muttered staring at his shoes. Harry frowned, didn’t this boy want to play?  
“I don’t mind, my parents and Uncle have gone to get food so it’s just me and Padfoot. I don’t mind and you look bored” Harry said, the boy looked up and wondered over.  
“Your parents just left you alone with a Dog?” The boy asked, Harry shrugged  
“Not really, he’s actually my Godfather” Harry said, then covered his mouth. He wasn’t supposed to say that to a muggle.  
“Your godfather?” The boy asked, then his eyes widened. “You... your from a wizard family? Like mine?” asked the boy excited now, Harry nodded  
“Yeah! My parents both went to Hogwarts” Harry told him, the boy grinned  
“So did mine! My two eldest brothers are both in Hogwarts now” the boy continued, suddenly his eyes widened. Harry turned to see Padfoot had turned back into Sirius. Who rested his hand on Harry’s shoulder  
“Sorry to scare you there kid. Names Sirius Black, this one’s godfather. I just needed to be sure you weren’t a muggle” Sirius explained, the boy nodded  
“Um... I’m Ron Weasley” The boy said,  
“Harry Potter!” Harry told him, Ron’s eyes widened  
“Are you really?” Asked Ron in an awed voice, Harry nodded and his smile dropped. He didn’t like people looking at his scar.  
Sirius squeezed his shoulder gently,  
“Um yeah.. yeah I am” Harry said awkwardly, “So how many brothers do you have?”  
“Five. I’m the last brother but Ginny’s the youngest and only girl” Ron explained, “Do you have any siblings?”  
“No, I don’t” Harry said, again Sirius squeezed his shoulder  
“Oh. Do you play Quidditch?” Ron asked  
“Yeah!” Harry said excitedly,  
“Why don’t you two build a sandcastle together and talk about Quidditch there?” Suggested Sirius smiling.

The two boys had made a giant sandcastle with the help of Sirius by the time James, Lily and Remus returned


	5. Chapter Five

James had to go on a mission with the Auror’s on Harrys’ eleventh birthday so on the day before, Lily and James decided to take Harry and Ron to the zoo that day instead. Harry and Ron had become very good friends since the day they met at the beach five years previously, spending nearly every weekend at the others’ house or practising Quidditch with Fred and George. James and Lily drove the two very excited boys to the zoo and they both had been given large ice creams. The group walked through the zoo looking at all the animals. When they reached the reptile area Harry and Ron quickly found the biggest snake to see an enormous blonde boy who reminded Harry of a pig and an even bigger man who had a huge moustache standing in front of it.  
“Make it move” the boy said obnoxiously whilst pressing his face up against the glass, the man proceeded to rap the glass and said  
“Move” angrily.   
“It’s boring” the boy moaned and they walked away so Harry and Ron moved closer when suddenly the snake uncoiled itself and moved until its head was level with Harrys and winked at him. The snake looked at Vernon and Dudley giving a look as if to say that it gets that all the time.  
“I know” Harry said to it, Ron was gaping at Harry in amazement, “It must be really irritating” it nodded at him. “Where do you come from anyway” asked Harry and the snake pointed with its tail at the sign next to the tank, Harry looked at it   
Boa constrictor, born in captivity.  
Species originates in Brazil.  
“Umm Harry why didn’t you tell me that you are a Parselmouth?” asked Ron with a frightened expression  
“I didn’t know that’s what I was doing, how can I speak another language without even knowing that I can do it?” Ron shook his head at him. Fortunately they were both spared the trouble of answering by the arrival Lily and James  
“What’s that about speaking another language” asked James. Harry and Ron looked at each other   
“Harrys’ a Parselmouth. He was speaking to this snake” Ron said, awe and worry clear in his voice. Harry didn’t miss the look that crossed their faces   
“Harry have you ever done this before,” asked Lily cautiously   
“No, why is everyone making a big deal out of this” asked Harry feeling like he was missing something “we can’t explain here but we will later”  
“Promise?” Asked Harry   
“We promise” said James.   
Then a deafening shout from behind them made them all jump  
“DAD, PIERS, MUM! YOU WON’T BELIEVE WHAT THIS SNAKE IS DOING!” Then the enormous boy shoved Harry over in an effort to make room for his parents and his friend. Then as he was lying there glaring up the boy, something happened, one moment the boy and his friend was gawking, open mouthed at the snake then the next second the glass had gone, they both jumped back in surprise whilst Ron was busy trying not to laugh at their expressions. The snake started uncoiling itself rapidly and as it slithered out of the cage Harry could have sworn that it winked at him and hissed   
“Thanksss”. Everyone started screaming and running towards the exit. James quickly pulled Harry to his feet and started ushering the two boys to the exit as well. Lily suddenly grabbed James’ arm when she saw her sister Petunia looking panic stricken at her son, Lily smiled at her and said  
“Will he be okay?” Petunia just looked at her  
“You freaks!” she hissed at Lily and she hurried on towards her family. Lily was slightly taken aback but they left before they could be accused of anything else.   
Whilst in the car home;  
“Is it later yet?” Harry asked eagerly. James turned to look at Lily, who was driving, she nodded encouragingly not taking her eyes of the road. James turned to him, took a deep breath and said  
“Harry, the reason being a Parselmouth is such a big deal, is that some of the darkest witches and wizards who have ever lived have been Parselmouths. It’s rumoured that Voldemort was one. It’s not a very common gift Harry” Harry sat there listening to his father’s words and asked,  
“Can either of you do it” Harry chanced a glance up at his dads’ face,   
“No” he said slowly.  
“No we can’t”   
“But then how can I?” Harry asked, James and Lily glanced at each other  
“There’s’ someone we need to talk to before we tell you that part of the story” Harry started to protest but James held up his hand and said  
“Harry we are not trying to keep you in the dark, far from it but we don’t know many of the facts yet, so you are going to have to wait until then”. Harry blanked out the conversation that Ron and his parents were having and gazed out of the window, thinking. A million questions buzzing in his head. Then another of the day’s events floated to the forefront of his mind.  
“Dad” Harry said, breaking off whatever Ron was about to say so he gave him an apologetic glance, “yes Harry?”   
“Do you know who those people were, the ones who were in front of the tank” he said,  
“Yes” said Lily in a small voice, Harry and Ron exchanged a look of surprise.   
“Who were they?” asked Ron. Lily sighed  
“They are the Dursleys, the thin woman with the long neck is my sister Petunia, the man with the huge neck is her husband Vernon and the enormous boy is their son” she said there was silence for a moment  
“How come I’ve never met them before?” asked Harry, after seeing the expression on Ron’s face he quickly added on   
“Not they seem nice or anything I just wondered” he trailed off thinking that he probably sounded mad.   
“They don’t like magic Harry, Petunia doesn’t want anything to do with me” Lily almost looked and sounded sad about it. Whilst Harry was digesting the thought that his relatives were that horrible  
“Harry we are not mad at you for what happened, you couldn’t help it” James said reassuringly, Harry smiled at him gratefully.  
“Anyway he’s such a bully that he probably deserved a shock like that” Harry and Ron grinned at each other.  
When they got home Ron, Harry, James and Sirius played Quidditch in the garden. Harry and Ron vs James and Sirius so they were fairly even matched whilst Lily and Remus made them some food. After half an hour Lily called them in for dinner which turned out to be lasagne. When they had all eaten enough Lily bought out a treacle tart for pudding. After eating, Sirius, with the help of James and Remus proceeded to tell the Harry and Ron about some of the pranks and adventures the four marauders had, had. To entertain the two boys James and Sirius transformed into Prongs and Padfoot, had a race up the garden and back again, James won by a narrow margin. When they had transformed back into their human forms,  
“Where is Peter Pettigrew now?” Asked Ron, Harry was wondering the same thing the three men however looked at each other.  
“We don’t know, we assumed that Voldemort killed him”, Ron winced when James said the name but Harry ignored him  
“But we never found the body so we aren’t sure” James added on   
“But if he was still alive wouldn’t he have come to find you by now?” Harry asked.  
“I’m not sure but I think it’s time for you to go to bed, it’s late and you have a busy day tomorrow” James said with a smile. Harry thought they must be keeping something from him but he didn’t press the matter, so he and Ron both made their way upstairs. Once in Harrys’ bedroom and Ron was on a camp bed, he and Ron talked about some more about which Quidditch team was best.   
Harry lay awake thinking through everything that he had found out that day, he wasn’t sure that he could even sleep, as he thought trying to decide what made the most sense. He did wonder if there simply wasn’t anything to say on the matter but then he reasoned ‘why did they look at each other like that’ he eventually fell into an uneasy sleep filled with snakes and a weedy little man.


	6. Chapter Six

The next day Sirius tiptoed into Harrys’ bedroom and woke Harry up as Padfoot by licking his face. Harry woke abruptly and pushed him off him. Sirius barked at Harrys’ expression and proceeded to jump onto Ron’s bed who fell on to the floor in shock. Both Harry and Sirius laughed at how Ron looked. Then the door swung open and in the door way stood Lily and James who both started laughing as well at the sight of the two boys and Sirius  
“Sirius gave you his traditional birthday wakeup call then” Lily set his breakfast down at the foot of the bed and sat down next to it, “Yup” muttered Harry.  
“Next year can you install a lock?” at that Sirius transformed back into a human and said  
“What, you don’t like my wakeups!” He said in mock outrage. “Next year I shan’t bother” and he left the room.  
“That would be nice” Harry said under his breath so he wouldn’t further hurt Sirius’ feelings.  
“Does Sirius wake you up like that every year then?” asked Ron, Harry nodded.  
“For as long as I can remember.” Then he remembered what today meant, Harry eagerly turned to his mum and said  
“Has my Hogwarts letter arrived yet?”  
“No but I’ll go and keep an eye out” she ruffled Harrys’ hair playfully as she left and kissed James lightly on the cheek. She stuck her head round the door and said  
“eat it while its’ hot” Harry tucked in, it was delicious, it had runny eggs, two rashers of bacon, a sausage and two slices of bread. Harry made it into a sandwich and proceeded to eat. Ron and James talked until James had to leave for his mission.  
Ten minutes later the two boys walked downstairs talking animatedly about what way going to happen that day, Lily had made Ron some pancakes and she had put some chocolate on top, after Ron had finished they heard a tapping on the window. Harry’s head shot up and Lily walked to the window, laughing at the boy’s eagerness, to let the bird in. It flew straight to Harry and landed in front of him. Ron ran over to him to read over his shoulder.  
Harry practically tore the letter off in his enthusiasm. He read the letter and yelled “I’VE BEEN ACCEPTED INTO HOGWARTS” Lily hugged him and said “congratulations darling, now we can go to Diagon alley to get your school things” Harry beamed at her  
“I hope we are both in Gryffindor” said Ron and they started talking about the pros and cons of each house. Lily sent Ron home using floo powder and he disappeared it a burst of flames.  
When they arrived at the leaky cauldron no one was around except for the barman, who reached for a glass saying “would you like a drink?”  
“No thank you, maybe another time” she said and they hurried out of the pub, when they got to the back yard Lily got her wand out and starting to tap the wall.  
“Welcome” said Lily “to Diagon Alley” as the wall made a huge archway. She grinned at Harrys’ expression. The two of them made their way through the streets. Lily pointed out various shops to Harry as they walked to Gringotts bank. Harry wished he had another pair of eyes as he gazed around the bank, at every gleaming counter sat a creature he recognised as a Goblin. Lily suddenly threw her arm out stopping Harry in his tracks, Harry instantly spotted the huge form, of Hagrid. "HAGRID!" Lily called enthusiastically, Harry and Lily approached the half-giant who turned away from the Goblin, handing over a letter. "It's 'bout you-know-what in vault, seven hundred and thirteen" Hagrid was saying "What's in vault seven hundred and thirteen?" Harry asked, Hagrid groaned, "I should not have said that" He mumbled, "Nothing to do with you......" Harry couldn't get anything else out of the half-giant and instead resigned himself to waiting for his mother to stop talking. Hagrid ended up accompanying the two down to the Potter vault, though Harry knew they had a lot of money, he wasn't prepared for the small fortune that greeted him on the other side of the door. "All this will be yours one day Harry" Lily said, patting him on the shoulder then scooping a load of coins into a pouch. Harry gaped, his, he shook himself and the three climbed back into the cart as Hagrid chuckled. "Can't the cart go any slower?" Hagrid asked the Goblin. the Goblin only grinned nastily, "No, only fast and faster" came the reply, Hagrid looked pale. The cart stopped outside of another vault, this one with no keyhole. at Harry's questioning gaze, Griphook, the Goblin, ran his finger along the door, "If anyone other than a Gringott's Goblin tried that, he'd be sucked through the hole and trapped inside" "How often do you check for intruders?" Harry asked, "Once every ten years" Griphook replied, Harry resisted a shudder. the door opened and after the smoke cleared, Harry expected fabulous jewels or treasure, instead he was greeted with a grubby little package. Hagrid scooped it into his hand and slipped it into his pocket. "Top secret this is" Hagrid said. Once they left Gringotts bank, Harry and Lily went to Madam Malkins’ robes for all occasions.  
Harry walked into the shop with his mother. “Hogwarts, dear?” Asked a kindly witch, when they walked in. “I’ve got another boy being fitted up as well.” And she led the two to the fitting area. Which turned out to be a small space with two stools in the middle. A small boy stood on one, with another woman in her early thirties leant against the wall. “Abigale!” Lily exclaimed when she noticed who was standing there. “Lily!” The woman cried, the two women hugged each other enthusiastically. Madam Malkin stood Harry on the stool next to the boy. He had light brown hair and a pointed chin.  
“So who is this?” Abigale asked, looking at Harry,  
“This is my son Harry, Harry this is my old school friend Abigale Firthland.” Lily gestured to the two as she spoke, “Hello Harry" Abigale greeted smiling, “Hi Abigale” Harry said, not missing the way her eyes flitted up to the scar on his forehead, Harry hated it when people stared. Sirius had once threatened to curse someone when they wouldn't stop staring, it had taken Remus to calm him down. “Is this your son?” Lily asked, gesturing towards the other boy.  
“Yes, his name is Jacob” she said proudly “He’s starting his 1st year. How’s James and Sirius?" “They are both well.” Lily replied, visibly tensing, “Good" Abigale muttered sheepishly, rubbing her arm awkwardly, the silence stretched on. “You’re all done now” the assistant said to Jacob, who hopped of the stool saying “Goodbye Harry, I’ll see you on the train I expect.”  
“Bye Jacob see you there then." Harry muttered, secretly hoping that he wouldn't “Bye Lily” Abigale said as the pair disappeared. Followed by the ringing of the bell. Madam Malkin carried on pinning up Harrys’ robes. After that they bought his cauldron, a set of scales, and a collapsible brass telescope.  
Then they went into Ollivander’s, this is what Harry had really been looking forward too. A tinkling bell rang when they entered. It was tiny inside, with not much in it apart from a single spindly chair.  
“Good afternoon, I am Mr Ollivander.” said a soft voice from behind them.  
They both jumped. Mr Ollivander came so close to Harry that he could see his face in the man’s eyes. Mr Ollivander touched the scar on Harrys’ forehead.  
“I’m sorry to say I sold the wand that did this. Yew, very powerful. If I’d known what the wand would go out into the world to do.....” he winced. Then he noticed Lily.  
“Ah Mrs Potter nice to see you in here again” and they shook hands.  
"Pleasure too see you again" Lily said warmly, “Well on to business Mr Potter.” Ollivander pulled a long and battered tape measure out from his pocket.  
“Which is your wand arm?” he asked  
“My right” Harry said.  
“Hold out your arm” he the proceeded to measure Harry from shoulder to finger, wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor, knee to armpit and around his head. Whilst doing this he said....... “Every Ollivander wand has a core of a powerful magical substance. Either unicorn hair, phoenix tail feathers or dragon heartstring”. Ollivander came back with a box in his hand, he opened it and said  
“Right Mr Potter, try this one, give it a wave” Harry took the wand and waved it around, Mr Ollivander snatched it out of his hand almost straight away.  
“Nope, hmmmm I wonder interesting combination, holly and phoenix feather.”  
When Harry took the wand, he felt a sudden warmth in his fingers. He raised the wand above his head and brought it swishing down through the air and a stream of red and gold sparks shot from the end. Mr Ollivander started muttering under his breath  
“How curious, how very curious.”  
“Sorry but what’s curious?” Harry asked.  
“Well it’s odd because the phoenix whose feather I made your wand with gave me a second feather. And with that I made the wand that gave you that scar.”  
Lily paid for his wand and together they left the shop.  
“Mr Ollivander can be a bit creepy and intense sometimes” Lily said looking at him Harry settled for nodding.  
“There’s just one more shop to go in and then we can go home.” 10 minutes later they left with a large, white, snowy owl.


	7. Chapter Seven

When they arrived back at the Potters house, all of the lights were off.  
“I guess your father still isn’t home yet” Lily said as they took their coats and shoes off. Then Lily turned the light on.  
SURPRISE!!!!!

Harry jumped with surprise. Standing in front of him were; his Dad, Sirius, Remus, the entire Weasley family and the Firthlands. The kitchen table was packed high with presents and the worktop was covered with an assortment of delicious looking food. After all of the presents had been unwrapped, Harry thanked them all and they all went outside. Most of them went to play Quidditch whilst Abigale went to help Lily, Remus and Mrs Weasley with the food.  
They decided to set it out as a picnic as it was such a nice day. Harry was circling above looking for the snitch with Ginny doing the same thing at the other end of their make shift pitch. Harry’s team was winning with James and Jacob scoring half of their goals each. Harry suddenly spotted the snitch close to the ground, excited Harry dove, he was speeding up, the wind rushing through his hair. Out of the corner of his eye he realised everyone else had stopped. He was close to it now. He pulled out of the dive with it clutched in his hand. Everyone on his team started cheering. James lifted Harry onto his shoulders and walked like that back to the house for lunch. Harry thought that the picnic spread looked great. There was pizza, lasagne, bacon, sausages, chips, carrot sticks, bread buns and pots of ketchup. Everyone started tucking in, before long everyone had eaten some of everything and it was all cleared away. Then Lily brought out the puddings, there was ice cream, treacle tart, cheesecake and a huge chocolate cake in the shape of an 11. Harry thought it was all delicious.  
Harry spent the rest of the holidays reading his textbooks, playing Quidditch with his father, Sirius and Ron. Lily had started letting him practice making a few of the most basic potions he would learn.


	8. Chapter Eight

With 15 minutes to go they arrived at kings cross. James put Harrys’ school things onto a trolley and they made their way to the platform. They met the Weasleys outside the platform. The Weasleys went through first. James and Harry took the barrier at a run, when they emerged they waited for Lily before they went to find a carriage. Harry found a free compartment at the back of the train, James and Lily helped Harry load his stuff on to the train. Then they hung back to say goodbye.  
“Goodbye Harry, you’ll have lots of fun at Hogwarts” Lily said smiling.  
“Yeah I know I did” James winked at him. He ruffled Harrys’ hair as the doors started swinging closed.  
"Now remember son, the map was consfiscated by Filch and......"  
"The password is I solemnly swear that I am up to no good" Harry finished with a practised air, James beamed at him and ruffled Harry's hair,  
"James Fleamont Potter!" Lily started but then the train started moving, Harry waved at his parents until they and the platform disappeared. Harry sat back in his seat thinking about going to find Ron when the door slid open and in he strolled “There you are Harry, I’ve been looking for you!”  
“I was just about to go and look for you” Harry said  
“Ah well, I’m here now” he said with a cheeky grin. They played games of exploding snap until a girl and boy walked in. She had bushy hair and large front teeth and he was round faced. “Hello, I’m Hermione Granger and this is Neville Longbottom, have you seen a toad?” both boys shook their heads.  
“Sorry no” the two boys replied, Neville looked like he was about to start crying.  
“Wow, you’re Harry Potter!” Hermione exclaimed, Harry nodded. Neville looked at him interestedly.  
“I’ve read all about you, I got a few more books for a bit of background reading, after I’d memorised all of our textbooks off by heart.” Hermione said ,very fast. Harry and Ron looked at each other, Harry was relieved that he looked like he had not memorised the books either “and you’re in Modern magical history, the rise and fall of the dark arts and Great wizarding events of the twentieth century” she said,  
“Am I?” he asked bewildered.  
“I’d of found out everything I could of if it was me” she said “Do either of you know what house you’re going to be in yet? I’d like to be in Gryffindor I hear Dumbledore himself was one! But I guess, Ravenclaw wouldn’t be so bad. It was ever such a surprise when I got my letter, all of my family are muggles. Anyway, we should go and look for Neville’s’ toad.” And she left taking Neville with her. Ron sat there looking dumbstruck.  
“I don’t want to be in the same house with her” Ron said, Harry settled for nodding, he was starting to feel a bit ill. Harry and Ron were playing wizard chess when a smiling woman slid the door back  
“Anything off the trolley dears?” she asked politely. Ron went slightly pink and mumbled something about sandwiches. Not able to decide what he wanted Harry resorted to get some of everything. He piled it all on the seats. The two boys both had an enjoyable journey eating all of the sweets that Harry had brought and discussing Quidditch teams.  
At one point Harry got up to go to the bathroom, on his way back an enormous looking boy knocked into Harry and he fell over, he rubbed his arm getting up and a pale faced boy walked up to him,  
“So boys look who we have here, Harry Potter, I am Draco Malfoy and these are Crabbe and Goyle.” He gestured in the direction of the two boys who looked more like bodyguards. At that moment Ron turned up.  
“Ah there you are Harry, come on we need to get changed, we will get there soon” Ron said to Harry. Not waiting for an excuse to carry on talking to the boy, Harry walked away with Ron. Then he realised that the three boys were following.  
“Can I help you with something Malfoy?” Harry asked coldly.  
“By now you must realise that some wizarding families are better than others Potter, I can help you there” he held his hand out.  
“I think I can figure out who the wrong ones are for myself thanks” he said pointedly.  
“I’d be more careful if I were you Potter” sneered Malfoy. At that moment a horrible yell came from Goyle. Scabbers’ the rat was dangling off Goyle’s finger. He started shaking his hand trying to get him off but he was in too deep. Finally Scabbers flew off and he hit the wall, Ron went to pick him up. All three boys turned and left worried that Harry or Ron might set more rats on them.  
“Is he okay?” Harry asked as they made their way back to their compartment.  
“I don’t believe it! He’s gone back to sleep!” Harry chuckled and Ron grinned back.  
“How did he get on Goyle’s finger anyway?”  
“Well when I found you I felt him climbing out of my pocket but I couldn’t really do anything about it at that moment but I guess Goyle must have had some food in his pocket.” Harry nodded. 

When they got to their compartment they got changed into their Hogwarts uniform so they stuffed the rest of the sweets, which wasn’t much, into Harry’s suitcase. When they had finished a voice came through the speakers.  
“We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes time. Please leave your luggage on the train, which will be taken up separately.”  
Once the train had stopped they hopped off the train and Harry heard a familiar voice  
“Firs’-years! Firs-years over here!” Hagrid’s hairy face appeared over the sea of heads. “Hey Harry” he waved, Harry waved back.  
“Hurry up, you lot, miss anyone? No? Then follow me” together the group made their way down the path and Harry got his first proper sight of Hogwarts. The castle was larger than Harry had pictured. The black lake was still in the summer night, the almost full moon dancing off of the surface, a small fleet of boats bobbed gently. Once everyone was in a boat the lot floated forwards at the same time. Harry thought for a moment that he saw something moving under the surface then he remembered that his parents had told him about a giant squid that lived under the lake. He was about to point it out to Ron but it had disappeared. Then they all ducked as the boats sailed under some ivy which covered the hole in the cliff they had just sailed through. Harry barely had time to register the jagged rocks far above his head before they arrived at a little harbour. They all hopped out of the boats and standing by the door was a tall stern looking woman in emerald green robes. Her piercing eyes scanned the group, lingering on Harry’s hair, Ron’s dirty nose and Neville whose robes had hitched over his ear.  
“Follow me please” she asked sternly, spun round and led the way into the castle.  
The group walked for a few moments then paused outside off a pair of oak doors. Harry could hear the faint buzz of hundreds of conversations.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry goes to Hogwarts!

And I've emerged from hibernation. Sorry about the late update, I've got this entire story written out and I've been adjusting it but then I started a new job and well, life happened. I should be able to continue updating this fic, sorry!  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He was starting to feel sick, what if they were wrong and Harry wasn’t a wizard?  
“Welcome to Hogwarts” the woman began. “I am Professor McGonagall, head of Gryffindor. You are about to be sorted into your houses, there are four houses. Each with their own noble history. There are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Whilst you are here, your house will be like your family, triumphs will earn you points whilst any rule breaking will lose you points” again her eyes lingered on Harry. He had begun thinking of all the rule breaking stories his father and his friends had told him.  
“Wait here whilst I see if they are ready for you. I suggest you all take the time to tidy yourselves up a bit” And with that Professor McGonagall left them. No one spoke.  
Hermione Granger had started rattling off rapid fire all of the spells she’d learnt, wondering loudly which one she’d need. Harry really wished she’d stop.  
He started nervously trying to flatten his hair, which was a pointless thing as his mother had tried every way she knew, including muggle ways, to flatten it. But it was impossible. Ron had started rubbing at his nose again.  
Professor McGonagall returned,  
“They are ready for you now” she said briskly and opened the doors.  
the Great Hall seemed not to have a ceiling and simply opened out into the sky. Thousands of candles floated above the students heads.  
The procession stopped in front of the staff table and he recognised Albus Dumbledore from the chocolate frog cards. Then he noticed an extremely scruffy looking hat perched on a stool. He realised it was the sorting hat that his family had been telling him about. It opened its mouth and began to sing.  
Afterwards the whole room started clapping for a few seconds then ceased  
“When I call your name you will be sorted into your house.” Then one by one they walked up to the hat, which called their house out and they sat down. With some people it took longer than others’. When McGonagall reached the Fs’ Harry recognised the boy he met in Diagon Alley he sauntered up to the hat, it took a few minutes with him and it yelled  
“HUFFLEPUFF” the Hufflepuff table launched into an enthusiastic applause. When Draco Malfoys name was called, he swaggered up to the hat, it barely touched the tips of his hair when it screamed  
“SLYTHERIN!” he cheerfully swaggered to the Slytherin table which also had started applauding. Harry was fairly confident that he’d get into Gryffindor but a small voice in the back of his head said ‘what if you do get in to Slytherin?’ Harry was brought out of this chain of thought by Professor McGonagall calling “Potter”. He made his way forward and he realised that the entire hall were whispering about him and craning to get a look at him.  
Harry sank down on to the spindly chair and Professor McGonagall placed the hat on his head. The hat fell over his eyes, blocking the sight of the students craning to get a good look at him.  
“A Potter eh?” Asked the Hat in his ear, “It’s been a while but I sorted your father too, quite the trouble maker he was with his friends. Anyway, you have a good mind and plenty of courage I see yes. Yet I think you’d do well in Slytherin”  
“Please, not Slytherin. Not Slytherin” Muttered Harry, his fingers gripping the edge of the seat  
“Not Slytherin eh? Are you sure, you could be great you know? It’s all here in your head”  
“Not Slytherin” Harry continued muttering.  
“Well if you’re sure better be. GRYFFINDOR!” the hat screamed the last word for the whole hall to hear.  
He was so relieved that he barely noticed that he was getting the most enthusiastic applause yet. He sat down at the Gryffindor table next to Percy Weasley. When Ron’s name was called the hat very quickly yelled “GRYFFINDOR!” Harry applauded loudly with the rest of the Gryffindor’s when Ron sat back down Percy lent across Harry and said “congratulations Ron” Ron smiled at his brother.  
When everyone had been sorted Dumbledore stood up and the talking immediately stopped. The said “Welcome everyone. I have only a few words to say to you nitwit, blubber, oddment, tweak, thank you” Harry was shocked to realise that the table had become covered by food whilst Dumbledore had been talking. Harry helped himself to some of everything and begun to eat. At first he was content to listen to the conversations than to do any actual talking.  
Eventually all of the plates were magically emptied and Dumbledore sent them all to bed. “Come one first years follow me!” Percy called. The group sleepily followed him and they finally stopped outside of a portrait of a very fat lady  
“Caput Draconis” Percy said to it. She swung the door open to reveal a large red room with some very squashy armchairs. Then they all went their separate ways and found their beds. Harry fell asleep as soon as his head touched the pillow.


	10. Chapter Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Transfiguration, Quidditch, Snape and the third floor

The next day Harry and Ron made their way to breakfast, whispers followed Harry everywhere he went. It got very annoying. When Harry and Ron got to transfiguration they discovered a cat siting on the teachers desk  
“Ah good we made it before McGonagall” Ron sighed  
“No we haven’t” Harry said staring at the cat.  
“What? She’s not here?” Ron said incredulously as they sat down  
“She’s an animagus” Harry stated  
“How do you know?”  
“I know people who are, a real cat would never sit so still and the markings around her eyes are exactly like her glasses” Ron gaped at him. Then the cat transformed into the professor  
“10 points for Gryffindor Mr Potter” Harry grinned at Ron.  
On Friday Harry received a note, he’d had a couple of letters from his dad since he’d arrived. It said  
“Harry I know you get Friday afternoons off, would you like to join me for tea around three?” Harry quickly wrote pack ‘yes please!’ and he send Hedwig off again.  
Harry and Ron made their way to the dungeons for double potions. When they were let in, Harry and Ron were joined by Hermione and Neville. After doing the register Snape said  
“Potter, what would I get if I added powered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?” Hermione’s hand hit the ceiling but Harry could remember his mum talking to him about this in one of their potions lessons in the cellar so he said  
“It makes the draught of living death?” Snape glared at him and said   
“Potter where would I find a bezoar?” he asked Hermione’s hand raised again.   
“In the stomach of a Goat?” Harry said Snape’s’ glare just, if possible got even fiercer.   
“What is the difference between monkshood and wolfs bane Potter?” Snape asked but Harry couldn’t remember this one and said  
“I don’t know sir” Snape sneered at him   
“Well, well fame clearly isn’t everything, 5 points from Gryffindor for your laziness Potter” he said slowly “put your hand down” he grumbled at Hermione.   
“If you’d bother to look at your books before you came here you’d know that it is the same plant” then Snape but them all into pairs and had them make a simple potion to cure boils. Fortunately for Harry and Ron this was one of the potions Lily had taught him to make. Snape swept through the dungeon like an overgrown bat, criticising nearly everyone except Malfoy. By the end of the lesson only Hermione, Harry and Ron’s potion looked vaguely like it was supposed to. Snape peered at them looking for something to complain about but when he didn’t he swept away looking thoroughly disappointed.   
Afterwards Harry made his way down to Hagrid’s hut and Ron went to the common room to do some homework. When he knocked he was let in by Hagrid who gave him a big hug. Harry and Ron lost no time in telling him about Snape. Hagrid dismissed what they were saying but Harry didn’t think he was being fully truthful.  
On Thursday flying lessons were to start which Harry was very excited for. Neville seemed extremely nervous so Harry pulled him aside and gave him some tips for staying on his broom, which he seemed very grateful for. Hermione was the only person more nervous than Neville to be getting on a broom.   
When the time came, the Gryffindor’s made their way to the lesson. Madam Hooch, who Harry thought looked a bit like an Owl said “Afternoon class, now stand on the left side of your brooms and say up” Harrys’ broom flew immediately into his hand. When they all had a grip Hooch said  
“everyone when I blow my whistle push off hard from the ground, lean forwards slightly and come back down. Right on three, one, two, three.” Neville pushed off far too hard and he went careening out of control. He got caught on something and he fell. When he landed on the hard ground, he had broken his wrist. Madam Hooch left to take Neville to the hospital wing. Malfoy found the remembrall lying on the ground. He picked it up,  
“Give it here Malfoy” Harry said Malfoy climbed on to the broom and said “I think I’ll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find.” Harry climbed on to his broom and flew up to meet him.  
“Give it to me Malfoy or I’ll knock you off your broom” Harry yelled and he flew at him.   
“Fine, have it your way” he chucked it up in the air and flew down. Harry followed the ball down, closer and closer to the ground. Then 5 feet from the ground he pulled out of the dive to the cheers of everyone around him. The remembrall clutched in his fist.  
“Harry Potter!” Harry saw Professor McGonagall came striding towards them   
“Draco Malfoy 10 points from Slytherin” said McGonagall that wiped the smirks from the Slytherins faces.  
“Mr Potter come with me” she said. Harry followed McGonagall into the castle, getting increasingly worried that he was going to be expelled. After a brief conversation with Oliver Wood Harry was accepted onto the Gryffindor Quidditch team.  
At dinner Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle swaggered over  
“Well Potter is this your last meal here?”  
“No Malfoy, you’re a lot more confident on the ground with Crabbe and Goyle aren’t you”  
“I’d challenge you to a duel anytime you like”  
“Okay Malfoy, Ron will be my second whose yours?”  
“Goyle” he said “I’ll meet you Saturday night up in the trophy room, that’s never locked” and he swaggered away.  
On Saturday Harry and Ron were doing their homework in the common room when Harry received a note from Hedwig and a parcel. ‘Harry, congratulations on joining the team! We are sending you, your broomstick. We will see you at your first match. Stay out of trouble Harry! Love mum and dad” Harry and Ron grinned at each other.  
That night Harry and Ron snuck out of bed carrying Harry’s invisibility cloak unfortunately Hermione noticed them before they could get it on “Harry, Ron you aren’t sneaking out are you?”  
“Go to bed Hermione” Ron said  
“Harry of you do this, I’ll tell your parents!” Ron glared at her.  
“You wouldn’t”  
“It wouldn’t bother my dad, he was a trouble maker here” Harry said.  
“I overheard you telling Ron about the letter, would you be so sure about your mum?” Hermione said. Harry and Ron glared at her and they turned around and went back upstairs to bed.   
After 10 minutes they thought that Hermione must have left so they covered themselves with the cloak and made their way to the trophy room. Filch nearly caught them and they were chased to the third floor corridor. The door was locked, so Harry tried the alohamora spell which opened it. He regretted it almost instantly. An enormous three headed dog was standing in front of them. Harry and Ron yelled, and threw the door open. Harry just noticed the trap door at its feet before they shut the door.   
Ron was adamant that Hermione was the human version of Mrs Norris.


End file.
